1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle short range wireless communication network and, in particular, to a data processing system and method for an in-vehicle short range wireless communication network that are capable of providing audio data of at least one source through different output means, while displaying video data corresponding to the audio data on a single display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advance of mobile communication technologies enable people to communicate with each other at anytime and anywhere. With the tendency of technology convergence, mobile terminals have integrated various supplementary functions such as text messaging, picture presentation, music playback, and gaming. Recently, the capability of a mobile terminal is expanded through internetworking with other digital devices. Short range wireless communication technologies serve as a replacement for cables for connecting digital devices, including mobile terminals.
Meanwhile, automobiles are commonly equipped with audio/video systems and some of them integrate navigation systems. More recently, automobiles are employing advanced audio/video and navigation systems that support wireless connections with other devices, particularly mobile phones. One of the useful functions of the audio/video and navigation system is a hands-free function. When the audio/video and navigation system supports wireless communication with a mobile phone, the audio/video and navigation system can output the audio data received from the mobile phone through a short range wireless channel, i.e. wireless hands-free function.
However, the conventional audio/video and navigation system has a drawback in that, when it operates the hands-free function, other on-going audio output must be disabled, whereby passengers that are not participating in the telephone conversation may lose important information during the hands-free session.